Nicole Hale
'Nicole Hale '''is a main character on Curse of the Lycans. Overview Nicole is born to an unnamed king and queen in Agrabah and has an older brother named William. (Prior to "Pilot") Nicole meets a man named Phillip at a dance. She tells him she can't dance. He tells her that he can't either. The two sometime after that get engaged. Phillip tells Nicole that their love can overcome anything. ("I Do") Their wedding is crashed by Ursula, the sea witch who wants to exact revenge on Phillip. Ursula kills Phillip and makes him her undead minion. Nicole gets console from William.("I Do") Years Later, Rapunzel is heavily pregnant with William's daughter. She gives birth to a baby girl named Michelle. However, moments after her birth the castle is under attack by Kabash and Dukalien. William tells Nicole to take Rapunzel and the baby through a time portal to escape and that he'll catch up. ("[[Timeline|''Timeline]]") Nicole, Rapunzel, and Michelle arrive in New York City 1999. However, William doesn't follow. ("Timeline") Nicole wants to have children. However, a doctor tells her she is sterile but assures her she can just adopt. Nicole goes to an adoption agency and an adoption agent tells her that a baby came in that morning. After a closer look Nicole realizes the toddler is half-vampire. She adopts him and names him after the name stitched on his blanket, Zeke. A few years later she adopts another vampire hybrid son, Tommy, who is later revealed to be Zeke's biological brother. ("The Empress of Magic") Nicole raises Tommy and Zeke as humans, never telling them that they are half vampire. They are later bitten by a werewolf in the woods and become vampire, werewolf hybrids. During Zeke's teen years Nicole tells him not to engage in any werewolf fights while she is gone to the grocery store. But hard-headed Zeke doesn't listen. She later tells him that he is part vampire. ("''The Empress of Magic''") Tommy goes to save his biological mother, Johanna, from Dracula. Nicole shows up to help. ("Meet the Dragons, Part 1") Dracula accidentally creates a zombie apocalypse. The apocalypse only turns the infected when the sun goes down. Nicole plans to go out after dark to try to find the zombie of Phillip to see if true love really can conquer anything. ("I Do") Nicole wanders in front of Nealon's Magic Gift Shop and catches the attention of Phoebe. Nicole recognizes the woman as the adoption agent whom gave her Zeke and Tommy. Phoebe states that she knew Tommy and Zeke were vampire-human hybrids and the children of Johanna. She invites Nicole into her shop and reveals herself to be a banshee. Phoebe tells Nicole that she has created an experimental vaccine to cure zombiism ("I Do") Nicole and Phoebe go to a graveyard and zombies show up. Phoebe is bitten by a zombie and Nicole tries to use the potion on Phoebe. Phoebe tells Nicole she should just use the potion on Philip and shoot her. Nicole hesitates. The episode literally ends with a bang, leaving Phoebe's fate unknown. ("''I Do''") Tommy brings Phoebe back into Nealon's. Nicole told him that the potion would cure Phoebe. (5x03)